First Impressions
by redcandle
Summary: A conversation between Angelina, Montague and Roger Davies on their first day as Hogwarts students. Purely dialogue. Drabble.


"First Impressions" by Redcandle17

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringment is intended.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the little girl with the many braids asked.

"No, go ahead," said the gangly little boy whose ears were much too big for him.

"Roger!" complained the other boy, who was already bigger than other boys his age. "She's a girl. She has weird girl germs."

"I do not!" the girl retorted. She eyed the rude boy distastefully. "You look like you have boy germs."

"Stop being silly, both of you," the first boy, the one named Roger, said. "There's no such thing like girl germs or boy germs. What, are you seven year olds?"

"He started it," the girl grumbled.

"Did not. You walked in here. No one wants you here." The mean boy glared at the girl before turning to the window with a sulky look on his face.

"I want her here," Roger said. "What's your name?"

"Angelina," the girl replied, "Angelina Johnson."

Roger stuck out his right hand, "Nice to meet you, Angelina. I'm Roger Davies." They shook hands. Roger pointed to his friend, "And he's..."

"Don't tell her my name!" the other boy interrupted. "I don't want her to know my name. She might curse me."

"Fine with me!" Angelina said angrily. "I don't want to know your stupid name anyway!"

"Then what's she supposed to call you?" Roger asked.

The other boy considered this for a moment. "I guess it's okay if she knows my family name. She can't curse my family, they know lots of dark magic," he said proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of." Angelina said.

"Yes, it is," the boy insisted. "All good wizarding families know dark magic. Only muggle-lovers would say that the dark arts are bad."

"That's not true!" Angelina exclaimed. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with liking muggles. They're funny." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Funny in a good way, not funny in a bad way like you, you nameless prat."

"Montague," the boy said. "That's my family's name. And muggles are bad."

"Stop fighting about muggles," Roger said irritably. "Let's talk about Hogwarts! What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"I hope I get into Gryffindor, that's the house for brave people," Angelina said.

"I want to be put into Slytherin," Montague said. "Only the best people get into Slytherin."

"I want to be a Ravenclaw," Roger said. "Being smart is the best thing to be."

"I hope you get put into Hufflepuff," Angelina said spitefully to Montague.

"I hope they make you a Hufflepuff!" Montague snapped back.

"Er, do you like Quidditch, Angelina?" Roger asked, trying to avert another argument.

"Oh, I love Quidditch!" Angelina replied excitedly.

"I bet you're not any good at it," Montague said. "Everyone knows witches can't play Quidditch properly."

"That's a stupid thing to say." Angelina said, glaring at Montague. "Only an idiot would say that."

"Don't call my father an idiot!" Montague said. "He knows everything about Quidditch. He used to play Quidditch when he went to school. Slytherin's got the best team. He's teaching me everything he knows so I'll get on the team."

Roger groaned. "Isn't there anything we can talk about that won't make you two fight?" he asked desperately.

Angelina raised her chin. "He's wrong about everything," she said, pointing at Montague.

"I am not," Montague said. "She's a harpy. Chase her away."

Roger stood. "I'm going to go look for some normal people to be friends with," he announced.

Angelina and Montague watched Roger leave the carriage. "What's wrong with him?" Angelina asked.

"He's weird," Montague said. He made a disgusted face. He likes _girls_. Who knows what else could be wrong with him?"

"I already know what's wrong with you," Angelina said. "You're not a nice person." She stood. "I'm going to look for nice people."

"Fine." Montague stood also. "If you think nice people will want to be friends with you."

The two of them jostled each other as they tried to leave the carriage at the same time. They stormed offf in opposite directions.

End

Author's Note: I know the format is unusual, but it felt right as just dialogue. As you probably already know if you're reading this, Montague, Angelina and Roger Davies are, in OotP, the seventh year Quidditch captains of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. I would have included the Hufflepuff captain but he or she was never mentioned. I wanted to write something showing the interaction between the future Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch players before they were sorted into their houses. If Montague seems a little too much like Draco(constantly mentioning his family), that's because I assumed that is how the future Slytherins are taught to behave. We can infer that Roger is attractive from the books(I mean, going to the Yule Ball with Fleur, for one thing) so I thought it might be nice to describe him while he was in his awkward years. Anyway, I'm nearly done rambling. Evilevergreen, if you're reading this, please don't hurt me for not naming Montague yet again. That said, when I got to the part where they're alone in the carriage - well, I had to remind myself that they're only eleven years old.


End file.
